Child Warriors: The Delta Team!
by Paladin Dragoon
Summary: A new team of child pilots challenges the Blitz Team to a battle. But then the Backdraft Group arrives! Who will win? an: Problem solved! OH YEAH!
1. Prologue

I am the   
  
First Ficcie! Yay! ^o^  
  
---special thanx to BBLX...wouldn't be writing this right now if it weren't for   
  
you!  
  
  
  
Legend:  
  
( words enclosed in parentheses) indicate a/ns  
  
(italics enclosed in parentheses) indicate characters' thoughts  
  
*words between asterisks* indicate actions, states, etc.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the Delta Team, their members, organoids, and zoids, and   
  
the idea, of course.  
  
  
  
Prologue: We are...Who are we again...?  
  
  
  
Somewhere in a desert...  
  
  
  
The desert was hot and dry. It was a fine day, compared to any summer day on Zi.   
  
Not too hot, with a cool breeze blowing every now and then.   
  
The air shimmered. One might think it was a heatwave, but the shimmering   
  
broadened, then darkened to cerulean blue, until it was a rippling blue vortex   
  
of light striped with   
  
silvery-white.   
  
  
  
It grew, and grew some more...and three figures stepped out. A boy and two   
  
girls. The boy was quite young, about six years old. He had glossy blue-black   
  
hair and cerulean   
  
eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt. Over that, he wore a black   
  
vest woven of light cotton.  
  
The taller of the two girls had black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black.   
  
She wore a long-sleeved t-shirt with green and blue horizontal stripes. Coupled   
  
with that was a pair  
  
of white pants.  
  
The last girl had golden-blond hair with brass-colored strands. Her attire   
  
consisted of a red shirt and khaki knee-length pants. Her eyes were a striking   
  
green.  
  
  
  
The two younger children turned to the black-haired girl and fired away...  
  
  
  
Boy: This...is where we're supposed to train...?  
  
  
  
Black-haired girl: So it seems. Still, I think we were sent in the wrong   
  
direction. There's no one here.  
  
  
  
Blond girl: *flatly* Took you long enough to notice.  
  
  
  
BHG: But it shouldn't be a problem! We have our zoids, so why not use them?  
  
  
  
Boy: We need to think of a name for our team first, remember?  
  
  
  
BHG: Might as well change our names for that matter.  
  
  
  
BG: Why?  
  
  
  
BHG: Because it'll sharpen your creativity. Now let's see...Li'l Madge'll be   
  
Nathan, I'll be Milan, and you'll *points to blond* be...  
  
  
  
Boy a.k.a. Nathan: *calmly* My name is not Madge. It's Navigatrix, and you know   
  
it. And what is the true purpose for our changing names, Mel?  
  
  
  
Mel a.k.a. Milan: Because it will make the readers crazy, that's why! ^_^  
  
  
  
BG: Alright, then, I'll be Roxanne. Now, what will we call our team?  
  
  
  
All: ......  
  
  
  
Mel: ... I once saw a strategy called "Delta Triangle". Perhaps that could be   
  
the name of our team.  
  
  
  
Navi a.k.a. Nathan: Too long...  
  
  
  
BG a.k.a. Rox: *grumbling* Might as well shorten it to "Delta" instead...man,   
  
I'm frying...  
  
  
  
"Milan" & "Nathan": *simultaneously* That's it! Brilliant!  
  
  
  
Rox: *sarcastically* Thank you SO much for noticing. Now can we get out of here?  
  
  
  
Milan: *not paying attention* YES! I can see it now! *dramatic posture, pretends   
  
to point at an invisible audience*   
  
  
  
Milan: *deep voice* We are THE DELTA TEAM! All who dare challenge us, geddown   
  
(no, it's not a typo, that's how she pronounces it) on yer hands an' knees and   
  
beg fer  
  
mercy er risk bein' humiliated!!! *fake, deep laugh* HRAUHRAUHRAUHRAURAU!!!   
  
  
  
Rox: T_T;; Now, really, what kind of a laugh is that?  
  
  
  
Milan: *very happy* ^_^ Come on, let's get into our zoids and show the world   
  
what we're made of *deep voice* for...we...are...THE---*stops* Erhm, who are we   
  
again?  
  
  
  
Nathan & Rox: T_~;; Gonna be a loooong day...  
  
  
  
THE END... for now...  
  
  
  
////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
  
  
A/N: Most of the names have been shortened. How'd you like it? Review, and if   
  
you want me to reply, continue, stop, etc. just say so! Bear in mind, however,  
  
that if you DO want me to stop, you HAVE to have a valid reason for it. I am NOT   
  
a person to be manipulated. 


	2. The Delta Team

Decided to continue because I was bored. Anyway, thank you to Caspian Raider for the review.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anybody EXCEPT for the Delta Team's members, zoids, and organoids. If you would like to use them for a fic of yours, e-mail me for permission. If there are any writers out there who have the same name for the team, etc. don't sue me. I had no way of knowing that you had the same idea.

Chapter 1: 

In a city on the edge of the desert...

It was late afternoon when people coming in from the desert reported three new types of zoids. Pretty soon, the city was alive with the rumors of the zoids and their mysterious pilots. Were they mercenaries? Bandits? Military police test pilots? 

The answer, of course, is none of the above. But as bad luck would have it, members of the Backdraft Group had heard the rumors as well...

Dusk came soon enough, and with it the new zoids. Three of them, as reported, and all of them of the same size.

The one in the middle led the trio. In the dim light, it was silvery-platinum, with a silvery-jade green tail. It moved with a kind of swagger, its helmeted head held high, as if it were proud of itself. And indeed it was.

To the left of the silver zoid was a colossus covered in glossy black metal. It resembled a four-legged Death Saurer, only slimmer, and with a slender spiked tail and horns. Its eyes glowed crimson, but nevertheless, its stride was prudent and careful, as if its pilot didn't want to harm anyone.

The last zoid guarded the rear. It was much easier to describe. It looked as if someone had carved Konig Wolf armor out of sheets of gold, polished them, and stuck them onto the stripped body of a Shadowfox. It had two sweeping horns and a Blade Liger's tail, only thicker, and with six crimson spikes. 

All three zoids were quadrupeds, with talons and tail spikes made of some sort of red crystal. And all three zoids had children for pilots.

Hotel room...

Mel a.k.a. Milan decided to call a meeting to discuss their "training plans", as they called it.

Milan: Okay, lemme get this straight. Now, we're supposed to register in the ZBC. No problem with that.

"Nathan" & "Roxanne": ...?...

Milan: Watch...and learn...

*She raised her left hand (strapped to it was a watch which was actually a mini-computer) and pressed a few buttons. 3 diskette-like objects popped out.*

Nat & Rox: O.O

Milan: *distributes disks* ^_^ One for you, and one for you, and one for you!

Nat & Rox: O.~;;

Milan: *reverts to serious mode* We have our zoids and the diskamajigs. Tomorrow we battle.

Nat: *has recovered* Just like that...?

Mil: Just like that. You DO know how to fight, right?

Rox: Yeah, but...

Mil: But nothing! Tonight we sleep, t'morrow we battle!

A few days later...

A Hover Cargo pulled up on the outskirts of the city. The Hover Cargo of the Blitz Team (but I'm sure you know that already). A few hours later, 3 men and a woman strolled into the city. 

They wandered off to their respective destinations. Bit "waltzed" into a battle café (a/n Check the bottom), Leena and Jaime headed off to pick up supplies, and Brad just plain wandered off. 

Once inside the battle café, Bit found himself entranced by the battle that was being shown on the screen. Three zoids were pursuing a Lightning Saix. A big black zoid galloped along, firing at the Saix from a safe distance, while two other zoids kept up the chase, occasionally ramming into the cheetah zoid's side.

Bit walked up to the screen, his mouth open. " Wow, they're good! Who are they?" he asked to no one in particular. As he expected, he got an answer from an older man next to him. "Some new team called Delta. And yes, they're quite good, even though nobody knows who they are...yet."

Bit returned his attention to the battle. As he watched, the silver zoid fell back, and the gold zoid hopped in front of the Saix, forcing it to turn back. It did, and...

_SKREEK!!!_ The silver zoid brought its paw down on the Saix's exposed side. The defeated zoid collapsed.

The buzzer sounded. [ The battle is over. The battle is over. The winner is...THE DELTA TEAM!] the judge declared. 

On the battlefield...

Milan whooped and cheered, as did her teammates. "We won! We WON!!! I don't believe it! Our first Zoid Battle ever, and we won!!!" she yelled. She jumped down from the cockpit and hugged her zoid. "Thank you, Quicasoid! I LOVE YOU!!!" she shouted.

Quicasoid: ^_^

The cockpits of the Saix, Rev Raptor, and Dark Horn opened. The pilots stared in disbelief at the rejoicing team.

DH Pilot: I don't believe it! We were actually beaten by children! And they were rookies, too!

Back in the café...

Bit and the people in the café stared at the screen, their mouths open.

Bit: I don't believe it! They were actually beaten by children! And they were rookies, too!

A lone customer watched the aftermath of the battle for a few seconds, then made his exit.

Backdraft HQ...

The spy sent to investigate the rumors returned with an interesting report.

Spy: Commander Alteil, the rumors are true, sir. There are new zoids, and they are in the city mentioned.

Alteil: Is that so?

Spy: Not only that sir. The zoids are powerful, but the pilots are rookie children. Is it possible that the zoids may be a new type of Ultimate X?

Alteil: Highly possible, indeed. Now listen carefully. I want you to monitor the performance of the zoids and their pilots. Report to me after every battle. If the zoids are indeed Ultimate Xs, then we must have them immediately. Is that clear?

Spy: Sir, yes, sir!

Alteil: Alright. Your mission starts now.

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I'll continue when I get 5-7 reviews.

A/N: A battle café is my term for that place where Bit often ends up watching Zoid Battles instead of doing what he's supposed to do. 

For all of you out there who want a good description of the zoids of the Delta Team, be patient. I'll put up some sort of zoid bio after the last chapter.

Sorry if this was poorly written. I am a novice writer, and am doing my best. Thank you for your kind consideration. 


End file.
